heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alistair(Dragon Age)
Alistair (born 9:10 Dragon) is a playful and compassionate Grey Warden and one of the companions in Dragon Age: Origins. He is a potential romance option for a female Warden. Later, he can become king of Fereden if The Warden supports him during the landsmeet. Involvement Dragon Age: The Calling Alistair appears in the epilogue of Dragon Age: The Calling as an infant presented to King Maric by his mother, the elven mage Fiona. As an elf, a mage and a Grey Warden, Fiona is unable to raise Alistair and asks Maric to see Alistair raised away from court and ignorant of his elf-blooded heritage. Duncan vows to watch over Alistair and to bring news to Maric of Alistair's life. Dragon Age: Origins" The newest of Ferelden's Grey Wardens, Alistair is the first party companion that joins The Warden when he helps them prepare for the Joining at Ostagar. He is proud to be a Grey Warden, and informs the Warden of several of the sacrifices that being a Grey Warden entails. However, even his knowledge of the difficult path that Grey Wardens travel does not stop him from being devastated when Duncan and the rest of Ferelden's Grey Wardens die at the Battle of Ostagar. Alistair takes his responsibility to end the Fifth Blight seriously and will stand by the Warden to see this done, even if The Warden acts in a way he disapproves of. Family is important to Alistair. Despite sleeping in the stables when under Arl Eamon's care, and Isolde being responsible for his being sent to the Chantry, helping save them all is very important to him. Alistair also longs to be reunited with his half sister Goldanna. However their reunion does not go well. While on the quest Alistair's Family the Warden will have the opportunity to permanently harden Alistair's personality by telling him, "Everyone is out for themselves. You need to learn that." after leaving his sister's home. If the Warden reinforces this advice in follow-up conversations, Alistair will gain confidence and put himself first more often. This means he is more willing to become king, and to put his personal feelings above his sense of duty. The Landsmeet is a critical event for Alistair. As the only known living child of King Maric, Alistair has a strong claim to the throne and he can become king, ruling by himself, with Queen Anora, or with a female Human Noble Warden. However, despite his willingness to overlook other actions the Warden has taken, if the Warden accepts Riordan's advice to let Teryn Loghain undergo the Joining, Alistair will leave the party for good. He can still be persuaded to marry Anora, therefore becoming king, but he will not serve alongside Loghain under any circumstances. Also, if he has called for Loghain's death and does not marry Anora, she will call for his execution to secure the throne. The Warden can intervene to save his life, or allow Alistair to die. Note: If Alistair is executed, a chest appears in the Arl of Redcliffe's Estate with all his equipment. If he simply leaves the chest is not present. After Morrigan's Ritual has been accepted the Warden can choose to involve Alistair by asking him to sleep with Morrigan. If Alistair is in love with the Warden and Morrigan's offer is accepted, he will have sex with Morrigan, though this will not change his feelings for the Warden. If the Warden is a male, you can accept her offer or convince Alistair to accept it. Whatever the choice, Alistair will accompany the Warden into the final battle. If Alistair is in love with the Warden (either in an active relationship with her that is at the Love level of approval, or having reached Love, but with the relationship having then been ended by him after the Landsmeet), and Morrigan's offer is declined, then Alistair will sacrifice himself to slay the Archdemon. There is no dialogue option to prevent this. Telling him that his decision is crazy, or accepting it and telling him that he won't be forgotten, will lead to Alistair kissing the Warden one last time before he kills the Archdemon. The only way for Alistair to remain alive at the end of the game under these circumstances is to either convince him to accept Morrigan's offer, or to not select him for the final party. Fate * If he is not hardened and Alistair becomes King of Ferelden, he travels frequently during his reign, ruling with a "common touch". * If he is hardened, he will surprise many by studying governance, though he still likes to sneak out of the castle to visit local taverns. He will also be willing to continue his relationship with the Warden if it has occurred (if they are not of Human Noble origin), spending time after with his love before leaving for Weisshaupt - promising to return shortly. * If Alistair does not become king, and is in a romance with the Warden, he can stay with the Grey Wardens, not leaving his love's side except to make a memorial for Duncan. * If Loghain is conscripted into the Grey Wardens and Alistair is not married to Anora, he leaves Ferelden and becomes a wandering drunkard. * If the Warden makes the Sacrifice and Alistair has not been made king, he stays with the Grey Wardens for a time. Later, saying he doesn't "feel right anymore", and after making a memorial for Duncan, Alistair disappears. Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Alistair is only seen in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening if he was elected king at the Landsmeet. He will appear at Vigil's Keep after the first attack, clad in a set of armor resembling the Hirol's Defense armor set; he is accompanied by a platoon of bodyguards, and the templar Rylock. He arrives to observe the situation, and decide on what the Warden must do. If The Warden is Orlesian, the game assumes Alistair was elected king at the Landsmeet. If the Warden was in a romance with Alistair during the game, or is a human noble and married to him, he will acknowledge the relationship. Dragon Age II If Alistair was made king in Origins, he will make a brief appearance in Dragon Age II during the quest King Alistair. He will be accompanied by Bann Teagan. He will be having a tense confrontation with Meredith Stannard regarding a few mages who have fled to Ferelden. Alternatively, if he granted freedom to the Ferelden Circle of Magi as the The Warden's boon in Dragon Age: Origins, this will be the reason for their dispute. If Aveline Vallen is in the party and Loghain was kept alive during the Landsmeet, Alistair will make a comment about it. If Anders or Isabela are in your party they will recognize Alistair and vise versa. If a female human noble Warden married Alistair and became Queen, he will humorously refer to her as "the old ball and chain." When Bann Teagan comments that the Queen hates being called this, Alistair will say that "Just because she killed an Archdemon, she doesn't scare me," to which Teagan replies, "You keep telling yourself that, Your Majesty." Alternatively, he will be informed that the "Hero of Ferelden" will be returning to Denerim soon by Bann Teagan if the Warden did not marry him or went through Awakening, to which Alistair will comment that Teagan is always so formal and that the Warden has a name. If Alistair is in a relationship with the female Warden but married to Anora, Teagan will mention that "you-know-who" will be returning soon from a mission and Alistair will comment that they'd best not tell Anora. Should Hawke ask Alistair about the situation in Orlais, Teagan will mention that the Orlesians are starting to swoop upon Ferelden, and that many Fereldans believe it is bad, to which Alistair replies: "Yes. Swooping is bad," one of his most memorable quotes from Dragon Age: Origins. If Alistair remained with the Grey Wardens in Origins, he will appear during the Qunari battle with Bethany Hawke/Carver Hawke, provided Hawke's sibling survived The Deep Roads Expedition. He expresses regret that he cannot help Hawke during the battle because as a Grey Warden he must remain neutral and because the Wardens are about their own business, which is of greater importance than events in Kirkwall. He will then give Hawke The Sacred Heart, an amulet that belonged to a "friend" (or "the love of his life" if he is romanced), clearly the Warden. If an appropriate dialog fix is applied, Alistair will acknowledge his relationship with the Warden if applicable, including her final fate. Dragon Age: The Silent Grove Alistair arrives in Antiva City where he enters the headquarters of the Antivan Crows along with the pirate Isabela and Varric Tethras. They are ambushed by Prince Claudio Valisti, though Claudio realises who Alistair is. The pair exchange a hushed conversation, where Alistair is asked whether he "is convinced". They also speak briefly of an escape from Velabanchel, a prison run by the Antivan Crows before parting ways. He later makes his way into Velabanchel, where he encounters a wizened prisoner within a cell, who, when Alistair utters, "King Maric?", tells him that he is "too late". Alistair escapes Velabanchel with his companions and the prisoner they found. The old man tells him that Yavana, a Witch of the Wilds rescued Maric. Alistair goes to the Tellari swamps and is attacked by a high dragon. Yavana then appears and calms the beast. Alistair discusses his father with Claudio in the Crows' camp. Claudio prepares to reveal who his patron is - the one who ordered Alistair's kidnap - though Isabela and Varric attack the camp before he continues. As Isabela prepares to kill Claudio, Alistair orders her to stop, but she does so anyway. He then explains that Claudio had information about Maric that is now lost. However Yavana mentions that Claudio's spirit is still lingering in the Fade, so she casts a spell which brings his spirit back to his body. Claudio's spirit mentions that his master is Aurelian Titus before Yavana destroys Claudio's lifeless body. She then invites Alistair to follow her under the Silent Grove. Alistair follows her into a large breeding lair of dragons and Yavana reveals to him that her quest was to preserve the existence of dragons from those who couldn't understand and were just killing them and despite her efforts she never managed to awaken a great one. However Alistair's father, King Maric, was able to because in his veins the blood of Calenhad the Great was running but before he could awaken all the great ones and fulfill his oath, Aurelian Titus took him from her. Yavana then asks from Alistair to help her fulfill his father's oath and in exchange she will help him find his father. However, Alistair refuses while he drives his sword through Yavana's stomach. The High Dragon approaches Yavana's dead body but doesn't attack Alistair for killing her. Soon afterwards Alistair returns to the surface and informs Isabela and Varric of what happened and he says that he will find this Aurelian Titus, kill him, then find his father and return to Ferelden to be king. Dragon Age: Those Who Speak In Dragon Age: Those Who Speak, Alistair continues his quest by going to Qarinus in order to find Claudio's master, magister Aurelian Titus. They attend a ball that the magister is also expected to attend. There, they also meet a friend of Varric; the magister Maevaris Tilani and also Lord Devon who seems to know Isabela from the past. When Titus finally arrives at the ball, Alistair asks him if he knows who he is, to which Titus says no. When Alistair reveals to him who he really is, he demands to know where his father is. Titus then tries to use blood magic in order to control him but Alistair uses his templar skills in order to resist. As soon as Titus realizes that Alistair is a templar, he orders his minions to seize him while he escapes. When the brawl finally ends, Isabela captures one of Titus' men alive whom they bring back to her ship. Varric interrogates him and tricks him into revealing the location of the Magister's stronghold in Seheron. However, before they reach Seheron, two Qunari dreadnoughts attack Isabela's pirate ship and after a brief fight, Alistair and his companions along with Isabela's crew are captured by the Qunari and are kept as prisoners in a Qunari war camp named Akhaaz. After three weeks, a Qunari guard enters the locked room of Alistair and Varric and tells them that the Arishok is waiting for them and orders them to follow him. Alistair quickly realizes that the new Arishok is in fact Sten who addresses Alistair as kadan, showing unprecedented respect for him, not apparent from their past conversations. Sten informs him that Titus seeks him because of his blood and he says that it is foolish to follow him into his lair and for that reason he will be held prisoner until Sten deals with that threat. When Alistair demands more answers from Sten, the latter responds aggressively and tells him not to seek him again. In the meantime, Isabela manages to escape while the Qunari were trying to convert her into the Qun. She reaches the cell of Alistair and Varric, releases them and tells them to get away from the prison while she goes to free her crew as well. Alistair and Varric fight their way out of the prison but in the end the Arishok was waiting for them. Alistair tries to stop the upcoming fight but Sten attacks immediately. Since Varric is unable to assist effectively without his Bianca, the fight becomes a duel. In the end Alistair manages to defeat Sten but he refuses to give the final blow and instead he invites Sten again to help him against their mutual enemy: Titus. Sten agrees to it so Isabela takes back her crew and ship and along with Alistair, Varric and Sten and starts sailing again to Titus' lair while accompanied by two Qunari dreadnoughts. In the final scenes, Sten reveals to Alistair that Titus seeks him because the blood of dragons runs in his veins and Isabela reaffirms her determination to complete Alistair's quest. Dragon Age: Until We Sleep Qunari dreadnoughts attack Aurelian Titus' fortress and Varric infiltrates the building while Isabela and Alistair assault the fortress directly with the Qunari. Prior to this, Sten/the Arishok tells Alistair and Isabela the Qunari version of the myth of King Calenhad, and how he made a deal with a mysterious witch to drink dragon blood, become a Reaver and create Ferelden. Varric's attempt to free King Maric from the Magrallen causes everyone to be pulled into the Fade. Varric, Isabela, and Maevaris were able to reunite and tracked Alistair and King Maric in a fantasy where Alistair was Maric's acknowledged son, and Cailan still lived and was the heir apparent to the throne of Ferelden. Varric reminds Alistair of his mission to kill Titus, find Maric, and then become a proper king in order to convince Alistair to not live a lie. Varric asks King Maric if he agrees, to which he concurs with Varric that Alistair must face the reality of the situation and turn away from this fantasy. Alistair then concedes and is briefed of their predicament: Titus was pulled into the Fade with them and is hunting them with demons. Alistair desires to take the fight to him. Alistair and his band tracks Titus to his own dream fantasy in the Fade and launches an ambush on him. Eventually Titus is slain in the ensuing battle by King Maric and his schemes to take over Thedas for Tevinter was foiled. In spite of their victory, Maric elects to remain in the Fade, commenting that everyone dear to him has seemingly passed on now. Alistair however persuades Maric that he should return with them. Upon returning to their physical bodies, the party finds Maric still connected to the Magrallen in the Ath Velanis laboratory. Unfortunately, King Maric's health has deteriorated and it is speculated that the Magrallen is all that's keeping him alive. Realizing that there is no other way to end his father's suffering after all, Alistair destroys the Magrallen, finally ending Maric's life. With their adventure over, Alistair returns to Ferelden to be a good and proper king. Dragon Age: Inquisition Alistair is King Alistair allows the rebel mages to take refuge in Redcliffe Castle. However after the rebel mages are aggressively taken over by the Tevinter Magister Gereon Alexius, Alexius begins to have rebel mages attack the people of Fereldan. Having enough of the mages' abuse, Alistair (alongside Queen Anora if they rule jointly), arrives in Redcliffe with a contingent of soldiers shortly after the Inquisition's arrival to inform the rebel mages that they have outstayed their welcome and recommends that they take whatever deal that The Inquisitor offers, informing them that he has no intention of offering a better deal. Alistair is a Grey Warden Hawke contacted Alistair to help them investigate Red Lyrium. Alistair however was concerned about corruption in the Grey Warden ranks and went into hiding. Hawke and the Inquisitor rendezvoused with Alistair in a smuggler's cave in Crestwood to see what his investigation uncovered. Alistair explains that he was investigating if Corypheus could have survived fatal wounds just like an Archdemon can. Yet in the middle of the his investigation, every Grey Warden in Orlais began to hear the Calling which Alistair believes is being elicited by Corypheus. Believing that their end is near, Warden-Commander Clarel planned on using a blood magic ritual that would end all Blights before they all perished. Alistair was branded a traitor for protesting Clarel's plan and went into hiding. Alistair, Hawke, and the Inquisitor scouted the ancient Tevinter ritual tower in the Western Approach to investigate a Grey Warden congregation. At the tower, the party witnessed Grey Warden mages sacrificing their fellow Wardens to summon demons. They are being led by Lord Livius Erimond, a Venatori Magister who convinced Clarel to use their blood magic techniques to raise a demon army to invade the Deep Roads and kill the Old Gods before they wake. The demon binding rituals Erimond taught the Grey Warden mages however has the side effect of enslaving them to Corypheus, who will use them to conquer Thedas. Erimond escapes to Adamant Fortress while the Inquisitor's party confronts the enslaved Wardens of the tower. Hawke and Alistair joined the Inquisition as they lay siege to Adamant Fortress. They confront Erimond and Clarel about the truth of the demon binding ritual and attempted to sway the Wardens against Erimond. When Erimond summoned a dragon to deal with the Inquisition, Clarel had a change of heart and betrayed Erimond. The dragon attacked and a massive battle ensued. After which, the Inquisition pursued Clarel. Clarel inflicted her wrath on Erimond but was killed by the dragon he had summoned. Clarel's last act was casting a spell that subdued the dragon but its crash caused the ground beneath them to crumble, resulting in the party to fall off the ramparts. The Inquisitor used their mark to open a rift to transport the party to the Fade. The Inquisitor finds some kind of spirit that poses as Divine Justinia V who briefs the Inquisitor that they are in the realm of a nightmare demon and that the Inquisitor must recover the memories it took from them. As the Inquisitor recovers these memories, they remember how the mortal Divine was bound by Grey Wardens and sacrificed to power an orb, an orb which the Inquisitor picked up and gave them the mark, and how the spirit in the Divine's form was the one who led them out of the Fade. Once Hawke realized that the Grey Wardens had a hand in sacrificing the Divine to further Corypheus' schemes, Hawke becomes incensed and accuses the Grey Wardens of being out of control and need to be checked. Alistair is defensive about the accusation, and argues that the Wardens were most likely mind controlled by Corypheus and that Hawke themselves have caused much chaos by causing the mage rebellion. The spirit leads the Inquisitor's party to a rift but the Nightmare is preventing their escape. The spirit sacrifices itself to weaken the Nightmare and the Inquisitor's party defeats the Aspect of the Nightmare blocking their escape. The party reaches the rift but either Hawke or Alistair must stay behind to distract the Nightmare for the party to leave. Hawke can sacrifice themselves to atone for freeing Corypheus or Alistair can sacrifice himself to atone for all the harm the Grey Wardens have done. Romance Alistair is romantically interested in women. He doesn't take relationships lightly. There are various ways to begin a romance with him during his dialogue. Compliment him; tell him you like him, essentially anything but openly mocking him will put you in his good graces. If propositioned before an appropriate approval rating he may turn you down due to his own inexperience, saying that he wasn't raised to take that sort of thing lightly; continued propositioning after this point will lead to disapproval. If continued approval is built, he will eventually join you in your tent. He likes to feel wanted and needed, and will even respond to a little bit of bossiness. However, he doesn't like being mocked about intimacy. Alistair will take the lead and invite you to bed if your approval rating is high enough after completing his personal quest (and you haven't already gotten him to go back to your tent). The conversation will be initiated the next time you go to camp. When Alistair becomes interested in the female Warden, he will offer a gift of a rose. You may choose to accept it or not. If you have high approval with Alistair and high approval with Zevran or Leliana (adore or love levels), when you next speak to Alistair, he will force you to choose one of them. If Alistair becomes king and the Warden is anything but a human noble, or is a human noble but is not going to marry Alistair, their relationship can only continue if Alistair has been hardened. If he has not, the relationship will end. Even if he has been hardened the relationship can still end if the correct dialogue options are not chosen when he speaks to the Warden after the Landsmeet. Be sure to choose "Nobody can force the king to do anything he doesn't want to" in order to convince Alistair to continue the relationship. A human noble must pass a Persuasion check in order to marry Alistair when choosing between him and Anora at the Landsmeet, though it is not necessary to be in a relationship with him or even to have high approval. With a hardened Alistair, this option only becomes available if you did not accept Riordan's proposal to make Loghain a Grey Warden; if you accepted the idea then the hardened Alistair takes the throne directly and executes Loghain, thus avoiding the whole dialog where you could choose between Alistair and Anora and would have had the option to rule beside him. If the Warden has already slept with Alistair and "hardened" him during his personal quest, and his approval is ~high enough~, she can have a threesome with him and Isabela on her ship. Leliana's Codex entry in The Darkspawn Chronicles DLC states that she is rumored to be Alistair's lover. This is not directly addressed in Origins, however, even if the Warden does not romance either character. If Alistair's approval rating reaches a high enough point, Wynne will engage in conversation on this topic, saying that she disapproves of the relationship and that she does not wish for Alistair to be hurt. However, if his approval rating reaches Adore/Love, the Warden can speak to her about the subject a second time and she will apologize for her earlier comments. After Alistair's approval reaches Adore/Love, if the Warden talks to Leliana she enquires about his 'performance'. If this takes place outside camp with Alistair in the party, he'll interrupt, asking why Leliana is giggling. The Warden may respond: - "You. And your performance." Alistair will be confused at first, then Leliana will say that you are discussing how he 'treats her in bed'. Alistair will finally cotton on and say "Maker... What is wrong with you women?" - "Uh.. Darkspawn." Skeptical, Alistair will respond, "Right. Yes, you're giggling about darkspawn. So funny, them darkspawns!" - "Nothing, just girl talk." Alistair will decide not to enquire further.}} Allies *The Warden *Arl Eamon *Duncan *Riordan *Leliana *Sten *Dog *Wynne *Isabela *Varric Tethras *Aveline Vallen *Merrill *Anders *Oghren *Morrigan *Zevran *Shale *Isolde *Connor *Maevaris Tilani *Carver Hawke/Bethany Hawke (Determinant) *Hawke *The Inquisitor Enemies *Teryn Loghain *Urthemiel *Darkspawn *Queen Anora *Flemeth *Meredith Stannard *Aurelian Titus *Yavana *Demons Appearances *Dragon Age: The Calling *Dragon Age: Origins *Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening *Dragon Age II *Dragon Age: The Silent Grove *Dragon Age: Those Who Speak *Dragon Age: Until We Sleep *Heroes of Dragon Age *Dragon Age: Inquisition Category:Determinant Category:Royal Category:Protagonist Category:Dragon Age Category:Dragon Age: Origins Category:Dragon Age: The Calling Category:Grey Wardens Category:Warden Companions Category:Dragon Age II Category:Dragon Age Awakening Category:Love Interest Category:Dragon Age: The Silent Grove Category:Dragon Age: Those Who Speak Category:Dragon Age: Until We Sleep Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Elves Category:Templars Category:Dragon Age Inquisition Category:Bioware Characters Category:Red Hair Category:Brown Eyes